The present invention relates to an improved hosiery holder. Marketing of hosiery and similar items of apparel is implemented by various display apparatus. For example, hosiery may be placed for display purposes in a glass case. Alternatively, hosiery may be positioned on display racks by means of hosiery hangers.
Typically, hosiery hangers are formed from a molded plastic and include a projecting arm upon which the hosiery item is placed. The arm is connected to a hook for suspending the hosiery from the display rack.
While prior art hosiery display devices are adequate for the display function, various disadvantages occur. For example, display cases do not facilitate self-service merchandising. On the other hand, plastic hooks facilitate self-service, but they are costly. To overcome these disadvantages and provide an improved product, the subject matter of the present invention was devised.